


Patterns and Raindrops (#261 Pattern)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David watches the rain from his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns and Raindrops (#261 Pattern)

David watched the raindrops strike his window. He tried to guess where the next drop would hit. He was seldom right. It wasn't like the sky was a giant sprinkler. Two drops hit the same point in rapid succession. The rain was coming faster and harder.

There was a knock at his office door. A young agent stepped in, paper in hand. “Sir, I have that victim list for you.”

“And?”

“And... It seems completely random.”

David looked at the list and smiled. “Unless you're talking about raindrops there's no such thing as truly random. Go back. Find the pattern.”


End file.
